A Rose Not Yet Withered
by Crystal-Nimrodel
Summary: After news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon their innocence is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder....FINISHED
1. The Letter

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Author's Notes**: Daealia is pronounced Day-a-lee-a

****

**Spoilers**: None

* * *

****

****

Chapter 1

__

_The Letter_

****

****

'My brother?' Rúmil called after Orophin as he all but ran down through the corridors near their rooms.****

Orophin turned so he was facing his sibling and shook his head sadly. 'Nothing yet, Rúmil' he said 'Let him be. He has enough on his mind, that is obvious. Ever since he got that letter this morning, well, he just hasn't been the same.'

'Haven't you even spoke to him?' pressed Rúmil

'Nay, I have not. But I do not need to. From what I read of his expression this morning, I understand what has happened.'

'What has happened, Orophin' said Rúmil with a note of panic in his voice.

Orophin laid a hand gently on his brother's shoulder.

'You do know that in the past months, our brother has been often going into the forest at night and not returning till the early hours?'

'Yes, I do Orophin, but that's beside the point. What has Haldir going for a night-time stroll got to do with anything?'

'Everything.' replied Orophin, solemnly. 'You see, Rúmil-' he broke off suddenly, ears quivering as though trying to detect some far away sound.

'Get behind that pillar!' he hissed to his brother.

'Wh-'

**'Just do it!'** Orophin gave his brother a tough pull and yanked him behind the nearest wooden pillar where they stood, waiting and watching.

'What are you doing?' whispered Rúmil

Orophin shot Rúmil a warning look and put a finger to his lips signalling for him to be quiet. Rúmil looked up at his brother, puzzled. Suddenly he understood.

On the far side of the balcony, a dark figure emerged silently from one of the rooms. It looked around for a few seconds and then wandered off into the night until he was barely a pin-prick in the distance.

'Where's he going?' said Rúmil 'Orophin, tell me, please. I have a right to know. In case you have forgotten, he is my brother too.'

'Stop it!' snapped Orophin, his voice raised slightly.

'Stop what?'

'Losing your head like that. It's precisely the reason I haven't told you what's been going on because I knew this is how you'd react.'

'I'm pleading with you Orophin. Tell me. If you shall not enlighten me then I shall go and speak with Haldir about this.'

Orophin sighed. 'Alright. I'll tell you. But only because I do not want Haldir being more grieved than he already is.'

'Go on' encouraged Rúmil.

'You remember the young elleth that left Lorien a few days ago?'

'Daealia? Hand-maiden to Lady Galadriel no more than four months back?'

'Indeed. She and Haldir have been meeting secretly for the past months. He slips off at nightfall, only to return when day first breaks the next morning.'

'And?' Rúmil looked at his brother expectantly.

Orophin sighed heavily and looked up into his brother's darkened and concerned eyes.

'She's dead.'


	2. The Pool of Tears

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

****

**Spoilers**: None

* * *

Chapter 2

_The Pool of Tears_

Rúmil's breath caught in his throat as Orophin hung his head sadly.

'Dead?' he choked 'But how? When?'

'Alas, I do not know, Rúmil' replied Orophin 'The only person that truly knows what happened is Haldir himself, and I am afraid to speak of the situation at this moment to him, when it is clear that he needs to be alone.'

'But how do you know that she is dead?' questioned Rúmil 'For all we know she could very well still be alive, I mean, that letter could have said anything, anything at all.'

'I wish I could be so sure of that but I know I cannot be' Orophin explained. 'They do say that the eyes are the window to the soul, so that is where I look and that is where I find the most truth in what I am seeking.'

Rúmil nodded, showing that he understood, and then he sank down onto the branch behind him, put his hands to his face and wept. Orophin moved and sat down beside Rúmil, placing his arms around his brother's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

'Come now, my brother. Do not weep so.'

'I just wish I knew why' sobbed Rúmil

'Why what?' asked Orophin

'Why such tragedies happen to such innocent people.' He replied through thick sobs.

'Come on, come on' urged Orophin as he helped his brother to his feet 'Let us go inside, you'll feel better in the warmth.' Orophin ushered his brother back inside his room and closed the door.

Haldir lay in his bed, wide awake, listening to the sounds of his world through the open window. He tossed and turned and tried several attempts to slip into slumber, but no avail. The shimmering moonlight through the window came to rest on a table at the far side of the room. The beams of light caught onto something shiny, lying flat and partially open upon its top. Flinging his bed sheets off himself, Haldir got out of bed, crossed the room and picked up the object that was the cause of his distraction.

In his hands, the object lay. It was an envelope. An envelope containing a newly read letter that seemed to have been hastily stuffed back inside. A small silver ribbon hung limply at the end and that too, seemed to have been partly removed in a hurry. Haldir pulled open a small drawer under his table and hid the envelope and its contents from view under a silken handkerchief. He was about to close the door, when he stopped. He opened the drawer, slowly and pulled out the silken material. He stared at it for a few seconds, running it absent-mindedly through his fingers when he spotted what caused fresh tears to well up in his eyes and soon, to spill over and flow steadily down his pale cheeks.

In the bottom right corner was tiny embroidery of a leaf. Emerald and silver threads combined to form a perfect replica upon the pale material. Trailing a finger lightly over the needlework was all that Haldir needed to succumb to his grief. Clutching the handkerchief tightly in one palm, he made for the closed door, putting his outer tunic on as he went but stopped short hen he heard voices. He pressed his sensitive ear to the wood and listened intently to their conversation.

_'You do know that in the past months, our brother has been often going into the forest at night and not returning till the early hours?'_

_'Yes, I do Orophin, but that's beside the point. What has Haldir going for a night-time stroll got to do with anything?'_

Haldir sighed deeply. Why did his brothers always have to know everything that went on in the woods? Why could they not leave him in peace?

Suddenly, all went quiet. The air lay still and silent except for the faint rustling of the leaves outside.

Haldir breathed easy again. They were gone. Slipping slowly out of his room, he gazed around his surroundings for a few seconds as though making sure that no one could see him. Finding this affirmative, he began his descent down the oak steps to the forest floor below.

The night air was pleasantly cool and light and a gentle breeze tickled tantalisingly at the leaves, making them quiver and tremble with excitement at its presence. Haldir made his way along the cooling ground that had been so warm during the day. Haldir finally gave in to temptation. The pull of the beauty of his surroundings was too strong and so he moved his eyes slowly upwards to stare around him at the wondrous city that he felt so proud to protect.

Staircases, adorned with shimmering lights of pale blue and silver, entwined themselves around the trees as though they had grown through time together and seemed to stretch towards the heavens and beyond. Often, you would see an elf or two ascending or descending the stairs and they seemed to almost float above the steps, hardly touching the ground as they walked. Beyond the city the sky was slightly visible through the cluster of leaves at the treetops. Tonight the sky was a deep navy blue and tiny stars winked down at him from the heavens surrounded by a misty aura and pale silver glow.

Returning his eyes to the path he was treading, Haldir carried on his walk through the trees. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his attention. He turned away from the main path and started down a much narrower and smaller path that led away into the forest.

"Strange" Haldir mused "I can't ever remember this being here before."

The path seemed to stretch on forever and Haldir was just pondering when it would end or split into another path when he emerged in a clearing. A circle of foliage and vegetation surrounded the clearing, blocking it from view and as Haldir looked up, he saw that he had in fact walked straight through a small tunnel made of entwined branches and leaves that entered into the clearing. The sheer height of the trees was immense. They rose so high above Haldir's head that he felt himself getting slightly dizzy as he attempted to see where they ended.

But what most surprised him was not the majestic zenith of the trees, it was the contents of the clearing itself. A large pool of water was set out in front of him. It covered most of the ground space of the clearing except for an outer rim of grass round the edges. The water in the pool was utterly still. No ripples broke the surface of the water and the water itself was a light pearly colour. The surface was as smooth as glass and slightly opaque due to the cream coloured waves that floated upon the veneer.

Curiosity caught onto Haldir like a bee to a rose and he found himself yearning to know what this pool felt like to be in and especially why he had never come across it before. Placing the handkerchief in his tunic pocket, he slid smoothly out of his outer garments and nightclothes and lowered himself into the pool.

The sensation was incredible. Warmth enveloped around his naked form, comforting Haldir with a sense that he did not understand, nor wish to. For at that moment, he felt at great peace. He leant back against the wall of the pool and shut his eyes. Water was swirling slowly around his body, caressing it with feather light touches, yet still the surface remained still. For the moment, all thoughts of grief and despair had flitted out of Haldir's mind. He did not even think on them. All that mattered to him now, was remaining for as long as he could within this pool, for if he left, he would have to face up to his grief again and live another day without Daealia.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had come, all feeling of peace and contentment was lost and were replaced with visions of the most horrific things that Haldir had ever witnessed in his life. Elves and men, battling against the armies of Sauron, blood and fire and the heat and pain of death, the screams filled Haldir's head until it reached such a pitch that Haldir felt his head might split open with the pressure. He tried to force his eyes open but they would not budge. He tried to move from the pool floor but his feet stayed firm on the bottom and refused to stir.

Swords were being driven through the fair bodies of his kin, impaling them upon the blades like raw meat on a skewer. Arrows were firing everywhere, the screams the pain the clash of metal and. . . silence. Complete blackness. Yet still as he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. Then another image floated across his mind. A young elleth lay on a bed, her complexion was ghostly pale and she was sweating and shaking.

Humans and a few of her own kin surrounded her. Those who knew her, even briefly, were weeping and clinging to each other in anguish. To have a sick elf, a fatally sick elf, in the same room, was distressing for those of the same kin. But for mortals, even if they did not know the elf, they felt their pain and it could drive them to the brink of their sanity.

An elderly woman crossed the room, weeping also and stroked the young woman on the cheek.

"Be still, my child, be still. May the Valar protect you."

The elleth's eyes filled with terror as she registered the elderly woman's words. Her weak hands found there way to the old woman's wrist and she spoke in a hoarse and feeble voice.

"No, I cannot leave him. This cannot be, it cannot..." she fell silent and he eyes grew unfocused, unseeing and blank. Her grip fell limp on the old woman's wrist and she slipped back onto the bed.

Anguished cries of distress filled the room form all its occupants. Women were crying helplessly and unrelentingly as the men held them in their arms, tears also coursing down their cheeks.

**"NO!"** A strangled yell sounded from the other side of the room. A young elven male dashed forward and seized his lover in his arms. Her limp form was helpless beneath his hold and he wept openly into her neck, kissing her cheek and lips and he sobbed his heart out.

"You can't be gone!" he cried "Narewien, come back, come back! You **can't** be gone, please, don't leave me, p-please..." He laid his head on her breast and his hands settled on the silken nightdress that entombed her body, as though determined to find some life left somewhere within her. He shook as he wept and finally a hand came to rest upon his shoulder. He did not move, not even when the owner of the hand spoke.

"Finwyn. She has gone. There is nothing you can do. I am sorry."

Finwyn looked up at the speakers words and found himself face to face with the old woman. Rage coursed through his body and he let rip anger and frustration like he'd never felt before.

"Sorry?" he murmered softly. Then his voice rose to a pitch and a tone that was painful to hear. "**SORRY**?! How in Elbereth's blessed name can you stand there and just say you are sorry? Do you think I don't know she has gone? Do you? You're right, there's nothing I can do now, but maybe if I had taken her to my own people for aid she may have been alive now. But instead you tell her she's doomed. What good is that to anybody? I knew I was wrong to trust you humans, never will your kin be welcome in my homeland again, for you have willing given up someone so pure and made her suffer at your filthy hands. Rest in peace in the knowledge, humans-"

Finwyn paused for a second to regain his breath and continued in the vein he was on. "-that you have murdered an elleth, and not just any elleth have you slain, you have slain my elleth, my love, my Narewien and for that I despise you and all your kind." Breathing heavily, Fiwyn picked up the lifeless body of his lover and ran from the room, sobbing as he went.

Blackness again and then, Haldir felt something inside him begin to ache. Then a sudden spurt of white hot pain, surged through his body. It was as though someone had started a fire inside him. The pain was spreading rapidly around his limbs, into his head and into his heart. Haldir's face contorted into pure terror and distress and again he tried to force his eyes open and again he couldn't make them move. Teeth clenched as the pain pulsated around his body, Haldir saw the blackness subside as a bright white gleam replaced it. The pain still agonized him as he was forced to stare into the glowing white. A blurred image floated across it.

Trying to ignore the pain as best he could, Haldir tried with all his might to make the image clear. As he concentrated, the edges became sharper, the colours deepened until he had a full view of the vision. An elleth was sitting by a stream at the bottom of a slope, washing her clothes in the water. Suddenly she fell still, her ears twitched and she leapt to her feet and tore back up the hill. Haldir tried to see her face but he couldn't. All that he could see was her back, clad in a pale blue dress with fine chestnut hair fanning out behind her. Abruptly, she turned around a corner and what his eyes met, made Haldir's heart stop dead. The elleth had steered herself right into the middle of a massacre.

Fires were strewn across the dry ground and a flaming pile of rubble and carcasses was burning right in the middle. In between the rubble Haldir spotted an arm, sticking out from under a log. It was only visible for a few seconds before new flames engulfed it into their depths.

The woman whipped herself behind a large boulder gasping and struggling for breath. "Oh Valar" she sobbed quietly "Why are my people always the hunted?" Suddenly a hideous head appeared over the top of the boulder and the woman let out a shrill scream.

"C'm'ere you" the Uruk growled. The elleth dodged the blow aimed at her by the axe and leapt to her feet. As quick as lightning, she dove inside her cloak and pulled out a long-bladed dagger. Because of all the quick motion, the Uruk barely had time to react when the blade was shoved roughly into his black throat and pulled swiftly out again.

He fell backwards, gagging and then keeled over, twitching on the ground. The elleth ran for the forest that was on the other side of the hill. Arrows came from all sides and yet she still dodged all but one which stuck in her left arm above the elbow, eyes watering from the pain, she dashed forward into the shade of the trees, where she collapsed on the ground by a large oak. She pulled the arrow out of her arm. It didn't seem too deep and it would heal over time.

"Gotcha!" a raspy voice sounded from the side of her. The woman swung round and Haldir saw her face for the first time. It was Daealia. Haldir's heart gave a fresh surge of pain and he flung a hand to his chest, sweating heavily as he was compelled to watch the grisly scene before him.

He watched as an axe sliced through her chest, as blood spread steadily over her clothes and he watched as she fell to her knees, shock and fear, clearly visible on her face. The she fell sideways and lay still. The Uruk grunted and retreated out of the forest towards the battlefield and again all went black.

Haldir's eyes shot open and he clambered out of the pool, sweating and shaking. So that was what happened? That was how Daealia had died? So horrifically and brutally murdered? Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks as he gathered up his clothes quickly into a heap and ran as fast as he could out of the clearing, looking back over his shoulder at the shimmering pool which twinkled innocently at him in the moonlight.


	3. Conversations

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

****

**Spoilers**: None

* * *

Chapter 3

__

_Conversations_

Haldir ran along the forest floor, being careful not to slip on any leaves as he went. Tears blurred and obscured his vision and he wiped them away hastily with the back of his hand as he continued running. Finally he saw a pale glowing light, filtering throught the trees and he moved towards it in haste.

He sped towards the middle staircase, hoping against hope, praying that his Lord and Lady were still awake. He acended the stairs and carried on running up towards the quarters of his Lord and Lady. He arrived, panting slightly and ventured forth into their rooms. His footsteps were silent on the pale floor and his breath made less than a whisper on the night air. Suddenly, Haldir felt a hand come to rest upon his shoulder. He span round and his wet, grey eyes came to meet instantly with Lord Celeborn's pale blue ones.

"Haldir?" he began "What is it that troubles you so to come out this far into the night?"

"Forgive me my Lord, for I meant not to startle you. I come only to seek your knowledge about something that I have encountered tonight."

"Come through here." Celeborn led Haldir into a circular shaped room, decorated with glittering sliver lights. In the middle, there stood a small wooden table and three chairs.

"Please. Sit" Celeborn gestured at the chairs and Haldir took up his invitation and seated himself at the table. "Would you like a drink?" asked Celeborn.

"Nay, thank you my Lord."

"Are you sure? You appear quite shaken"

"I am sure" Haldir assured him.

Celeborn drew himself up another of the spare chairs and seated himself at the table also.

"Now" he began "What is it you seek my counsel about?"

"Pray, forgive me my Lord, but I must ask. Have you at any point of your life in Caras Galadhon, encountered a pool in a clearing that glitters with splendour like pearls and silver. Where no breath of wind nor breeze can falter the surface that remains as still as glass and as smooth?"

Celeborn gazed at Haldir in puzzlement and curiosity.

"Nay, I cannot recollect having come across such a pool before in my life." He replied "However, can you enlighten me of what it does, if indeed it does do anything?"

"Yes I can my Lord." Haldir continued "When you first look upon it, it seems beautiful, tranquil and calm. Somehow you feel compelled to step into it and find out what it feels like. So you enter the pool and all earthly thoughts are whipped from your mind as the water moves slowly about you. You shut your eyes, fully surrendering to the bliss of the pool and that is when it happens" he broke off, shuddering slightly.

"When what happens?" urged Celeborn.

"You see all thoughts of horrific things in front of your closed eyes. It's as though you're really there."

"And what did you see?"

"It was terrible. Everyone was dying, everyone. And before I was able to get out of the pool, I saw her being murdered by Uruk-Hai." He put his face in his hands and wept into them.

Celeborn rested his hand on Haldir's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Listen" he went on "I think that Galadriel needs to hear this too. I am sorry Haldir for I am certain that such a pool has never come across my path in my lifetime, which I admit is strange since I was sure that I knew these woods well."

Celeborn suddenly withdrew his hand from Haldir's shoulder quite abrubtly, causing Haldir to look up from his sobbing and gaze upon his Lord in puzzlement.

"My Lord" he inquired "What is it?"

"Who is 'her' Haldir?"

"I am sorry, I do not follow" said Haldir, still more bemused

"You mentioned seeing 'her being murdered'. Whom did you mean?"

"Forgive me, my Lord. It is Daealia that I am speaking of."

"She left with a large group no more than four days back, am I correct?"

"Indeed, yes, my Lord. But I am afraid that none shall return home alive, save one. For I saw a vision in the pool that I spoke of. The whole party was murdered by Uruks including Daealiea herself. The only one that survived was Elendir, he was the one that sent me the letter."

"What letter? Haldir, may I ask you to retrieve this letter that you received so I may read it?"

"Why, of course, my Lord. I shall go and fetch it."

"Nay, I shall come with you."


	4. To Speak Of Sorrow

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Author's Notes**: Daealia is pronounced Day-a-lee-a

****

**Spoilers**: None

* * *

****

Chapter 4

__

_To Speak Of Sorrow_

Haldir led Celeborn through the labyrinth of staircases and doors until he arrived at his own quarters. He opened the door and motioned for Celeborn to enter first. Shutting the door quietly he padded over to the chest of drawers which still lay open and rummaged. Haldir retrieved the letter from its place in the drawer and handed it to Celeborn.

Pulling the letter from the envelope, Celeborn scanned the contents, his eyes widening as they read further and further down the parchment.

_Dear Haldir._

_It is with immense sorrow and grief that I express this new to you. Last night, my company and I were ambushed by orcs and I am most grieved to report that it seems I am the only survivor. All were sleeping when the attack came on us and it is also with a heavy heart that I disclose the following information to you. Daealia who I believe you are closely acquainted with, has not been seen of since the battle. No trace can be found of anyone else either. I shall make my way to Rivendell which is the nearest refuge I am able to reach. I also fear that the orcs are still tracking me but for what reason I know not._

_Yours in sorrow_

_Elendir_

**__**

Celeborn finished reading, replaced the letter back inside the envelope and passed it back to Haldir who stood very still, oddly still, fingering the ribbon as he fought against the inner urge to openly weep. He knew not why but what he wanted more than anything in the world right at that moment was to bury his head in his Lord's shoulder and feel comforted for all his grief.

It was Celeborn that broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Haldir" he said. "Elendir returned three days ago."

A wave of shock and disbelief passed over Haldir's face and he lifted his head, meeting the elder elf's piercing and yet pitying gaze.

"Then what of this letter?" he said; startled. "If Elendir has returned, how is any of this possible?"

Celeborn shook his head.

"Wise though I am, Haldir. I do not have the answers to every question of the world. As I said before, Galadriel needs to be told of this matter. If this letter is truly not from Elendir, then I am afraid, Haldir we will have a situation on our hands that none of the very Wise can perceive the meaning of."

He turned and made for the door.

"Take some rest, Haldir. I will speak with Galadriel and we will meet with you first light of dawn to discuss this."

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I wish to come with you. I shall not be able to welcome rest until I know what this all means, or who this letter was from at least."

"Very well" replied Celeborn. "In that case, I suggest we talk with Elendir."

* * *

"What is wrong with you tonight?"

Orophin looked up and sniffed angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Glorendil. I just wish you'd be straight with me for a change."

"I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?" Orophin said, outraged.

"I refuse to believe that nothing is wrong with you. You've been acting twitchy all evening."

"It's as I said, I wish you'd be straight with me" mumbled Orophin, fingering a clasp upon his cloak.

"And so I have been, right from the beginning. Since you came to me for help, I have told you all you wish to know and acted as you wished me to. What more can you ask of me?"

"Promise me nothing untoward will happen." said Orophin, looking up suddenly.

"Nay. It won't come back to haunt us or ruin your life anymore. You'll be able to live now as you did before it all started" said Glorendil, reassuringly.

This sentence appeared to have a remarkable effect upon Orophin. He stopped fidgeting and let out a long, deep sigh of relief,

"I cannot thank you enough for what you did".

"It was nothing, Orophin Nothing at all."

Orophin smiled gratefully and squeezed Glorendil's hand.

"I truly cannot thank you enough, my friend" repeated Orophin

Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door making both elves jump in fright.

"Who is it?" Orophin called.

"It's Haldir. Orophin I need to ask you something"

Orophin's brow furrowed slightly in puzzlement at what his brother could want, but he called back.

"Come in!"

The door opened and Haldir walked into the room, looking slightly brighter than he had been for the past day.

"Sut naa lle, Glorendil?" Haldir greeted the younger elf.

"I am faring well thank you, Haldir" Glorendil replied.

"I am glad to hear it. Would you mind giving my brother and I a moment? I have something important to tell him."

"Of course, Haldir. I'll wait outside shall I?"

"Nay. I am afraid this it may take longer than a few minutes. I suggest you return to your quarters."

"Oh. That is well. Goodnight Haldir, Orophin." He nodded at the brothers and made his way out of the door.

"Goodnight Glorendil" replied Haldir, closing the door as Glorendil left the room.


	5. A Mask Unveiled

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Author's Notes**: Daealia is pronounced Day-a-lee-a

****

**Spoilers**: None

* * *

Chapter 5

__

_A Mask Unveiled_

As soon as Glorendil was gone and safely out of earshot, Haldir began to speak.

"Orophin, there's something I have to tell you."

"And I too. Haldir you know that sword that we found a few days ago?"

"The one that belonged to mother?"

"Yes. I would like to tell you that Glorendil has taken it somewhere where it will not haunt us or trouble us anymore."

"Oh thank the Valar! Dark have been my dreams of late since we found mother's sword. Where has he taken it?"

"He wouldn't tell me but he promises that it shall not return to Lorien evermore. Now what was it you wished to tell me?"

Haldir paused for a moment as though pondering what to say.

"That letter I received this morning, Orophin, It told me of the death of Daealiea."

Orophin clapped a hand to his mouth in shock and ran across the room to embrace his brother. But Haldir held him off.

"Oh Haldir, brother, I am so sorry. How did it happen?"

"It didn't."

"Pardon?" Orophin's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"I have just been to see Elendir."

"The head of the company that set out four days ago?"

"Yes. Now, that letter said that Daealia had been killed and he was the only survivor. True enough, he was the only survivor but he also says that Daealia never set out with them. He says that she meant to meet them at the edge of the forest four days ago but she never turned up so they were forced to leave without her."

"But that letter could have been from anyone."

"Nay, Orophin. It was signed as though it was from Elendir"

"But you just said-"

"Exactly." Haldir nodded

"Where is she now then?"

"That, Orophin, is precisely what I mean to find out next."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Orophin called and then bowed as it was Celeborn that entered.

"Have you told him?" Celeborn asked, turning to Haldir.

"Yes, my Lord and he is equally surprised as I am."

"That is understandable. I have had a talk with Galadriel and she says that she knew nothing of Daealia's disappearance. Even the Mirror is not willing to show her any secrets"

"But how can that be?"

"I do not know, Haldir but this is the first time in many years that the Mirror has refused to reveal information."

Haldir nodded to show that he understood but his face paled.

"Does that mean that Daealia could still have been killed?" questioned Orophin.

"It means nothing, as of yet. Elendir's report somewhat confuses this whole matter a lot more than I would have liked but still thanks to his account of events, there is still a glimmer of hope."

Celeborn moved closer to Haldir and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Do not despair, Haldir. As I said, there is still a chance of Daealia being alive and well. I strongly advise that you get some rest. Things will look brighter in the dawn." As soon as Haldir had left he turned to Orophin "I wish you to come with me."

"Why my Lord?"

"For two reasons. Your brother, Rúmil, needs to know and I do not think that Haldir is in the best state right now to speak to anyone. And secondly I wish to ask you about a few things that Haldir mentioned when he came to me earlier."

The pair walked up the staircases until they reached the upper talan. They came to Rumil's quarters which was on the opposite side and Orophin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is Orophin, Rúmil, and our Lord Celeborn."

There was a loud crash from inside as though something heavy had just fallen to the floor. There was a sound of paced footsteps and the door was flung open.

"My Lord" bowed Rúmil "Please, come in."

The next morning as Haldir went down for breakfast, he noticed that neither Rúmil, nor Orophin were in their quarters. Although he did not think that strange of Rumil who had a very expandable stomach when it came to meals, Orophin generally was the last to go down for meals of any kind.

"Still" mused Haldir "There always comes a time when everyone turns over a new leaf."

The lower hall was mercifully empty for all but a couple of elves who sat dotted around. Among them, sat Rúmil poring over his breakfast like it was going to spring at him. Haldir picked up his own meal and sat down beside Rúmil.

"Brother?" he asked as he sat "What troubles you?"

Rúmil looked up at Haldir with an expression full of sadness and sympathy.

"Orophin told me last night" he explained "Haldir, I don't know what to say."

"There is still a chance you know. Of her being found alive."

"I know, but there is also a chance that she will not be and it saddens me so to see you in such grief."

"Is it really so obvious?" said Haldir, a frown appearing on his face.

"Yes. Not to everyone maybe, but it is apparent to me that you are hurting very badly inside. I know that you want to keep your dignity, anyone would, but Haldir sometimes just talking things over can help."

Haldir bowed his head. "You are right, Rúmil" he sighed "There's not much good me putting on a front when so much has happened. Though I wish to know the full extent of what has happened before I enlighten anyone else."

"I understand Haldir."

"Thank you, brother."

Suddenly there was a soft thud and the brothers looked up, annoyed to find their conversation interrupted. Haldir's face lightened when he saw who it was.

"Orophin!" he said, the gladness to see his brother ringing in his voice.

"Why weren't you in your quarters this morning?" asked Rúmil "I cam down for breakfast and you weren't there."

Orophin suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"I had to just go and attend to some matters, that's all" he replied.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to ask. How is Glorendil this morning?"

"Glorendil? Oh he's fine. Why do you ask?" Orophin's voice became strangely high-pitched and Rúmil narrowed his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Orophin's voice rose till a note of panic was noticeable in his tone "Glorendil's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine! Nothing is wrong with any of us!"

With a frightened look at the both of them he got up and ran from the hall.

Rúmil and Haldir exchanged confused expressions.

"All I did was ask a question" said Rúmil "What is so wrong about that?"


	6. The Light Of Dawn The Grief Of Morn’

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Spoilers**: None

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_The Light Of Dawn. The Grief Of Morn'_

Orophin lay sobbing on his bed, curled up in a ball and that is how Glorendil found him hours later. He came by Orophin's room on his way to his own and stopped short when he heard muffled sobs coming from inside. He raised his hand and rapped softly on the wood. The sobbing stopped abruptly.

"Orophin?" he whispered "It's me. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine, Glorendil. Go away, I'm fine." Orophin's voice was thick with suppressed emotion and it was obvious.

"No you're not. Orophin, let me in please. There must be something I can do to help."

"You can't do anything, no one can. What's done is done and I just hope that it isn't the worst."

"The worst what?" urged Glorendil.

Footsteps sounded from inside and Glorendil moved away from the door just as it opened and what he saw made his heart jolt in pain. Orophin's face was terribly pale and tear-streaked, his grey eyes glittered with salt water and anger. Glorendil saw the glint of malice reflected in Orophin's eyes and he was stunned.

"Why do you gaze upon me so?" he said, sounding hurt.

"I gaze upon you in the manner you deserve, if my suspicions are true."

"Suspic - Orophin, what in** Elbereth's **name are you talking about?"

Orophin opened the door further. "You had better come in." he replied, a note of resignation in his voice.

As soon as the door was closed, Glorendil began his attack.

"Now. Would you mind giving me a hint as to what troubles you so?"

Orophin whipped round from the door to face the other elf. His fists were clenched as though in an attempt to stop himself from lunging at Glorendil. His once chalk-white face now burned crimson his anger.

"You have tricked me in every way possible. You tell me falsehoods and yet I believed them because they were told by you, and yet still I hold your friendship close. But what troubles me, Glorendil has nothing to do with my grief. Nay, what troubles me is what will become of Haldir's grief."

Glorendil stood silent for a moment; frozen in shock, his face contorted into a mixture of anger and pain.

"Why do you speak such words to me?" he said "I have never told you falsehoods, nor have I ever deceived you. Orophin, why do you use words so harsh in tone and meaning, to one who has only ever offered you friendship?"

"You say you have never told me falsehoods?" questioned Orophin "Tell me then, where lies the blade of Fiwyn? Where lies the sword of my mother?" he hissed, his voice laced with confusion.

"Now you twist my words. I have never told you falsehoods only kept from you information which I deemed to be unimportant. The blade of Fiwyn lies still and will remain so for evermore. You never wanted it, you wished it gone therefore why do you question me and accuse me of such wrongs as falsehood?" replied Glorendil.

"I accuse you, because I know the truth. Glorendil, the blade has returned."

Glorendil's jaw tightened when he heard these words and his whole torso stiffened.

"How can this be?"

"It came in the arms of Elendir, the captain of the Galadhrim scout guard. They went out on a scout the day the elleth went missing. However, I hear tell that she did not venture with them nor did they see any sight of her."

At this Glorendil's face darkened and his eyebrows knitted.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Not 'suggesting' as you call it, more of 'inquiring'. Glorendil, I have to know, what happened to Daealia?"

Upon hearing this revelation, Glorendil lost all control.

"**I knew it!"** he raged "You don't trust me. You never have done. You stand there and blatantly accuse me of committing a crime so terrible as murder?"

"Nay. Not murder, Glorendil. I know you would never be capable of that"

"But you don't truly know what I am capable of, Orophin, do you?" He strode forward and with immense strength he pinned the younger elf against the door. His long, elegant fingers had Orophin's shoulders in an iron tight grip and they showed no signs of relenting.

"You see what you have driven me to?" he hissed in Orophin's ear "You see what has become of us? Of our friendship?"

Orophin's grey eyes gazed upwards in shock and fear into Glorendil's pale blue ones, glittering with hatred and malice.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You forced me into it, Orophin" Glorendil's mouth twitched upwards into a slight sneer. "Never forget what you have done to me. I valued you and I was foolish to believe you valued me too. You have torn my trust for you, Orophin and all it took was that one accusation."

Orophin's eyes widened and a crystal tear trickled down his cheek.

"Forgive me, my friend. I meant not for it to seem that way."

"Indeed? I wish to believe you, Orophin. But sadly I cannot let myself be preyed upon again."

"W-What do you mean?" stammered Orophin.

Glorendil reached down at his belt and pulled a small dagger out of it's sheath. He lifted it up and stroked the base of Orophin's neck with the point.

"You see" he whispered "I have had far too much evil happen to me in my life and I cannot let it happen again. Besides, no one shall miss the one I choose to be rid of. They will forget him, in time and life shall carry on, much as it has done this past age."

"Please" whimpered Orophin "Don't do this to me!" Tears began to flood freely down his cheeks and he bowed his head. "Gohenonin."

Glorendil stepped away, releasing Orophin from his grasp. Orophin stood for a moment staring at Glorendil. Wanting to move to him and comfort him, but something was preventing him from doing so. A thrill of foreboding rushed up Orophin's spine as Glorendil raised the dagger again.

"Orophin" he sighed "Whoever said I wanted to kill you?"

Orophin realisation of the situation kicked in a second too late as Glorendil drove the blade into his chest and fell to the ground. Blood spread steadily from the wound, staining his grey garments a poisonous scarlet. Orophin rushed to Glorendil's side, tears flooding down his face and splashing to the floor. His heart was hammering against his chest and his breathing came in quick, short gasps. He wasted no time.

Glorendil had already lost a significant amount of blood and no time could afford to be wasted. Picking up Glorendil's body, Orophin staggered out of the room as fast as his legs could go. They were already under immense strain from supporting something twice what they were used to.

He reached the healer's quarters in only a few minutes but to Orophin, it had seemed like hours. Luckily, the healer asked as little questions as possible and tended quickly and efficiently to Glorendil's wound.

"Will he be alright?" asked Orophin from the seat next to Glorendil's bed.

"It is difficult to tell at this stage. The wound is quite deep." she replied "But I hold out hope for him, I have witnessed others come through worse in my time" She turned and left the room. Orophin trailed a finger down Glorendil's cheek as fresh, new tears made their appearance. They landed silently on Glorendil's bedcover that surrounded his unconscious form leaving tiny puddles of sadness and grief wherever they fell.

**

* * *

**

**Elvish Translations**

_Gohenonin_ = Forgive me


	7. Traitor

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

****

**Spoilers**: None

****

****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

__

_Traitor_

Glorendil awoke to the soft brush of wind against his cheeks. The soft rustle of the trees outside and the melodic singing of the birds, drifted in through the window. He opened his eyes but immedietly shut them again, for the light seemed so bright that it caused him pain.

"Glorendil?" came an echo of a voice "Glorendil? Are you awake?"

Glorendil tried to open his eyes once again but it was no use. Instead hespoke in barely a whisper to his companion.

"Who are you? Forgive me, but the light apins my eyes so I cannot see you."

A hand gently closed around Glorendil's icy palm and continued.

"Glorendil. It is I, Orophin."

At this Glorendil's eyes flew open in haste and heeding no more of the anguish the light caused him he raised himself from the pillow and embraced Orophin.

"Orophin, my friend" he sobbed, his words muffled in Orophin's shoulder "Forgive me."

Orophin released Glorendil and held his hand tightly.

"There is nothing to forgive" he said, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks "I am just so glad that you are still alive."

At the far side of the room the door opened and the healer entered.

"Good. You are awake." She bustled over to the pair and checked the bandages that lay around Glorendil's chest. He flinched as she did so but her words were a comfort to him.

"That is good. That wound is healing fast, you should be out of here in a few days."

"A few days?" Glorendil's voice suddenly became shrill and his face tinged pink when the pair turned to stare at him in bewilderment.

"Yes. A few days should see you on your feet again" replied the healer "Why? Does that trouble you?"

"Nay. It's just longer than I expected, that's all" answered Glorendil.

The healer smiled knowingly at him "Well, you had us going through the night, I can tell you. We thought you weren't going to pull through. But you did and that's all that matters for now."

Orophin suddenly turned to the healer and spoke in an urgent tone, most unlike his own bright, gentle voice.

"Shall I remain with him?"

"If you wish, but there is little point. What he needs is rest and you shall be of little use to him if he is asleep. Besides your brothers will be wondering where you are."

"She speaks right, Orophin. I'll be fine here." Glorendil smiled

"If you are sure."

"I am."

The healer covered up Glorendil's chest with the bedcovers. "Well, that's settled then. I suggest you try and get some more rest. I'll be back in a couple of hours to put a new dressing on that." And with that said she refilled Glorendil's water glass and left the room.

The days passed uneventfully. Glorendil's wound was almost healed and on the fourth day since the incident, he was released. No news had come of Daealia and still Haldir hid his grief from his peers. Offers of comfort came from Rúmil and Orophin but Haldir shrugged them off insisting that he was fine and didn't need any help, nor comfort.

"He's not fine, I can tell" said Rúmil over lunch one morning.

"I know brother. He's getting paler every day and the lack of news isn't helping. Although when you look at it, from a different angle; that could be a blessing." replied Orophin.

"But we can't do any more to help him. He just refuses any help or comfort. I know Haldir's always valued his pride and dignity but he just doesn't see there's nothing to lose by accepting a shoulder to cry on once in a while."

Orophin nodded in agreement and went back to his soup.

On the second day of his release, Glorendil was summoned to the talan of Celeborn and Galadriel. He arrived to find that only Celeborn was there but he shrugged this off and bowed before the elf-lord.

"You wished to speak with me, my lord?" he asked.

"Indeed I did, Glorendil" replied Celeborn "Please, be seated"

Glorendil sat down opposite Celeborn and the elder elf seemed to waste no time.

"How is your injury faring?" he inquired.

"Oh. It is healing remarkably well, thank you my lord."

"I am glad to hear it. Now, Glorendil, I have a few questions that I wish to put to you if you are willing to answer."

"Of course" replied Glorendil, sounding slightly surprised.

"I suggest you take a seat" said Celeborn.

The elf lord questioned Glorendil of many things. He asked him if he knew how the barbaric demise of Elendir's company had come about and of the mysterious letter that Haldir had received. To these questions, Glorendil said that he knew only that a letter had been sent to Haldir and he only knew that because Orophin had told him. However he said he knew nothing of Elendir's company or how tragedy had befallen them.

Celeborn appeared satisfied and dismissed Glorendil who returned immedietly to his quarters.

Meanwhile, Haldir and his brothers still guarded the borders. Even though his grief weighed heavily on his heart, Haldir knew that he had a duty to perform and that was what kept him stable. The knowledge that he was protecting his homeland was a comfort to him and eased his aching soul.

Later that evening, the Lady Galadriel returned to the talan where her husband was waiting.

"My Lord?" she called through the room "Celeborn. Where are you? I need to speak with you."

"I am here, my Lady" said a voice from behing her causing her to jump a little.

"Celeborn, did you speak with Glorendil today?"

"I did and he has no more to tell us than we already know. Infact I would say he could tell us less. Anyway, where have you been all day?"

"I have been trying to get the Mirror to reveal itself to me."

"And?"

"Celeborn. We need as many skilled bowsmen as we can down on the borders. Orcs of Mordor have crossed the Emyn Muil and are travelling north up Anduin. I do not know if Lorien is where they are headed, but we need to be prepared."

"Right. I shall send word down to Haldir right away."

"Thank you my Lord."

* * *

At the edge of the forest borders a tall silhouette of an elf was running along the undergrowth, his hair streaming behind him like a banner. He came right to the foot of the last oak and sat down, ears pricked up for any movement. Suddenly another figure appeared. Though this once was smaller than the elf, it ran across the plains with incredible agilty until it reached where the elf was seated.

"I have sent some of my company up the Great River" said the creature "They should divert attention until you are ready." The creature's voice was high-pitched and though it was not distinguishable in the darkness what sort of creature it was, it was plainly not an enemy of the elf, who sat there as though speaking to an old allie.

"Good. You have finally learnt to do something correct for a change. You know what you and the rest of your party will do now, don't you?"

"Yes. When would you like it to happen?"

"Tomorrow, at noon. The Galadhrim will be less wary in the heat of the day. The best time for the attack. Though wait for my signal before you strike. An arrow shot to the west shall be my sign and then, and only then will you begin your advance."

The creature mouth curled upwards into a sadistic grin as the elf said these words and he gave a curt bow.

"It shall be done as you please. Master Glorendil."


	8. The Complexion of an Angel

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING**: Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast: **Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We "aspiring" authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Spoilers**: None

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_The Complexion of an Angel_

The next day dawned bright and clear and even Haldir could not fail to notice the scent upon the air or the pleasant sound of the leaves as they rustled in danced in the morning breeze.

"Orophin!" He called through the bedroom door "Come on, get up! You're already late."

There was no answer but Haldir didn't press the matter any further.

"He must be really serious about early rising" he shrugged as he went down to join his other brother

"That is strange indeed" mused Haldir as he wandered along to the border watch.

"What is strange, brother?" asked Rumil who was walking beside him.

"Do you not feel it?"

"What?"

Haldir stood still for a moment and closed his eyes. Rúmil looked at his brother in puzzlement.

"Haldir what?"

Haldir did not reply. He stood as still as stone then suddenly he carried on walking.

"Are you going to explain or not?" asked Rúmil, still confused.

"I cannot be certain, Rúmil" replied Haldir "But there is a strange feeling within the wind today. It seems almost sharp to the touch, not gentle as breezes through these trees usually are. It seems almost as though it is warning us of something that is yet to come."

Rúmil gaped at his brother then his expression changed to thoughtfulness.

"You know, no you mention it, the wind does seem sharper. But warning us? Haldir, what exactly do you expect to happen?"

"As I said, Rúmil" Haldir replied "I cannot be certain."

The Galadhrim continued on their trek through the forest until an hour or two later, they reached the borders.

"Take up your positions" said Haldir, the tone in his voice reflecting his call of duty; rising above the pressures that were already upon him.

The Galadhrim moved through the trees and each stood where they were needed and remained silent as the grave. Suddenly there was a faint rustle in the trees far behind. Haldir and Rúmil looked up just in time to see Orophin emerging from the depths of the forest. Haldir's expression became rather fixed as his brother approached him.

"Explain" hissed Haldir.

"I went to see where Glorendil was" said Orophin.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if he was alright."

"Orophin, your duty is with the Galadhrim. Glorendil can look after himself. You will be here on time every morning from now on. Do you understand me?"

Orophin suddenly looked very hurt as a dog would look after its master had beat it.

"Yes."

"Good. Now get to your position."

Orophin walked off through the trees and Haldir returned to his usual solemn state. Rúmil however, followed.

"What is wrong?" he asked Orophin

"Nothing Rúmil" he replied "Why do you ask?"

"Its just you've never been late for the watch before. Why is now any different?"

"I just had to attend to something, that is all."

Rúmil frowned and shook his head.

"Orophin, I have known you for long enough to see when you are not being truthful. Tell me what is wrong, maybe I can help."

Orophin turned again to face his brother, his face a mixture of fury and sadness, though which was the dominant, Rúmil couldn't tell for his voice displayed no emotions of either. On the contrary it remained perfectly calm.

"I tell you the truth, dear brother. Now, get back to your post before Haldir finds you as another reason to lose his rag."

Rúmil turned and made to walk back but replied a little hesitantly.

"If you are sure."

"I am, Rúmil. Now go."

The hours past uneventfully and nothing was seen or heard save for the leaves dancing gently in the breeze and birds chirping faintly overhead.

Noon was soon upon them and each took out a small packet of lembas and ate a couple of bites before returning to their silent postures.

Suddenly, the silence of the day was punctured by the whining of an arrow as it flew over the tops of the trees and into the distance. The Galadhrim all instinctively looked upwards to where the arrow had been shot from, but they could find no sign of the archer nor his or her weapons. Haldir spoke to the group around him.

"Half of you go south and the other half east, my brothers and I shall take the west side."

There was no signal that any of the elves had heard this apart form the fact that they all obeyed his orders, split and went in different directions.

Rúmil and Orophin hurried over to Haldir.

"Who was it, Haldir?" asked Orophin "Did anyone see them?"

"Nay, but they can't have gone far."

The brothers ran along to the west, eyes and ears alert for any signal of movement. Suddenly, a loud shriek rang through the woods and the brothers froze.

"Haldir" whispered Rúmil urgently "That sounded like Céldor"

They ran back the way they had come occasionally hearing cries of pain and the sound of arrows being released. They quickened their pace and finally came to where they had first stood. The sight that befell their eyes was enough to bring Haldir's eyes to shed a tear.

Céldor lay beneath the branches of a large elm. His golden hair spread over the filthy ground and a knife in his back.

Rúmil immediately knelt down beside him and checked his pulse.

"He's gone" he whispered thickly.

Haldir's eyes blazed with a fury and hatred that neither of his brothers had ever witnessed and it frightened them.

"What now?" stammered Orophin.

"Just follow me and keep a look out for any wounded" replied Haldir.

Haldir ran on into the forest, the cries echoed all around followed by the clashes of metal but still they could not find anyone. Haldir's pace began to get quicker and quicker as he searched frantically for any sign of the rest of the Galadhrim. The sight of seeing Céldor so brutally slain was enough to finally give release to his anger that he'd bottled up for days.

After what seemed like hours they came to a break in the dense forest and what they witnessed would remain embedded in their hearts and minds as long as they walked the earth.

Orcs, bearing the red eye upon their amour were pouring in from all sides. All around lay bodies of his fallen kin, some alive still, and some for whom it was too late. Shock waves pulsated through Haldir's body as he surveyed the scene before him. Never had anything like this happened. Never had the Galadhrim been overpowered like this. But he barely had time to dwell when he was faced with troubles of his own. The amour of the Mordorians was rock solid and it took an amazing amount of strength to even slay the first orc that attacked him.

Haldir was already breathless from the time his orc fell. Why hadn't anyone warned him of this? Why hadn't Galadriel foreseen such a horrific attack? He had heard of the party of Orcs, travelling north up Anduin. But surely, orcs could not reach their borders in one night.

The battle raged on for over an hour, until quite suddenly, the remaining orcs turned and ran off out of the forest, leaving the elves standing dumbfounded.

"W-What's going on?" stammered Rúmil

"I don't know. Why did they all run like that?" asked Orophin.

"Because I told them to."

Orophin, Rúmil and Haldir stared upwards to where the voice had come from. High above them, seated on a branch looking utterly relaxed was Glorendil. In his hand he held a sliver handled dagger, the same one he had attempted suicide with. His eyes glittered with malice and his mouth twitched with the faintest hint of amusement.

"Orophin, my friend. Quite a spectacular show you and your little gang put on there."

"What are you saying, Glorendil?"

Glorendil cocked his head and leapt deftly down from the branch.

"Dear me. And I thought we understood each other perfectly. Obviously not."

"I-I don't understand"

"Yes, we've already said that. Now, what I want to know is why you'd rather leave all of your party to die than risk missing what I have to say."

Orophin turned to Rúmil and Haldir.

"Gather all those who have life still in them, I shall deal with Glorendil."

Haldir and Rúmil nodded and went off in search of survivors.

"Good. And I didn't even need to do anything to get you alone." A smirk began to play upon Glorendil's lips. Orophin, however remained expressionless.

"You say you told the orcs to leave. Why?"

"You're more stupid than I thought, little one. Haven't you guessed yet?" He reached and traced Orophin's jawline.

"So pure, and so innocent. It's such a shame that your innocence will soon be tainted."

Orophin stepped quickly back, his pale face a mixture of revulsion and utter confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why, my dear Orophin. I'm one of them."

A ringing silence fell upon Orophin's ears. No, he had not heard correctly. Glorendil, on the side of the Mordorians? It was madness. The shear idea was absurd in itself.

"Oh, it's not so surprising really" said Glorendil "I mean, why should you suspect me? After all, it was I that gave you what you wished for. It was I that provided you with security and friendship. Such a pity you didn't realise it sooner."

Orophin made no reply. He knew he should just kill Glorendil and get it over with. But something was stopping him from doing so. His mind was telling him to send his dagger straight through Glorendil's heart but his instinct was telling him to hear him out.

"But I thought we had a friendship. An eternal bond, Glorendil."

A sharp laughter sounded from Glorendil's lips. High and cold it came in a torrent of malice, so unlike the bell-like laughter of the Lorien elves.

"A bond? Orophin, you were a pleasure to have around, very intersting conversational qualities you do possess, and I shan't deny you are very trusting, too trusting maybe. But eternal friendship? Dear me, we have got our wires crossed haven't we?"

He paused to toy with the brooch on Orophin's cloak. Orophin was trembling all over with anger and pure hatred. He could not understand why Glorendil had done this to him, why had he torn him to shreds and why had he betrayed him. Orophin's mind was aching with the pain of realisation and he simply longed to kill Glorendil right there, right now but again he found that his instincts were driving his actions and he remained still.

"Very quiet aren't we, Orophin?" smirked Glorendil as he continued to adjust the brooch. "I tell you what. It will surely take your brothers a long time to find any living so, how about I tell you everything, besides, now it won't matter who knows for my plan is almost complete and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. Not even the Valar."

Orophin made no vocal reply but he nodded to show his agreement.

"Well, I suggest you sit down." Orophin sat at the base of a tree trunk and Glorendil sat beside him.

"So, let us start at the beginning shall we? I was born in Mordor, son of Harawien and Tinor, both Drows. Shortly after I was born my parents were murdered on the outskirts of Mordor by a band of your kin. High elves. They, being simple-minded, saw my fair hair and pale skin and so believed me to have been kidnapped by the Drows of Mordor. Being only a child I could not fight against them and I was brought here, to Lorien where I grew up. No-one has ever found out that I am in fact a Drow myself. Blessed Melkor, even my **parents **struggled to explain my fair complexion and it was eventually blamed on my great-grandmother who had run off with a high elf - evil traitor that she was."

Glorendil coughed slightly, to clear his throat, then continued.

"But that is immaterial. Finally, I grew old enough to seek revenge on the kin of those who murdered my parents and the thought of revenge blossomed within me."

Glorendil paused to take in the reaction of Orophin to this and to his surprise he found that the elf was sitting quite calm. Inside though, Orophin was seething with hatred and the familiar killing instinct threatened to burst loose and destroy Glorendil.

Glorendil however, took no heed of this and carried on.

"So, I met with Nucshakh frequently during the past few years while we gathered together a plan. He believed if I could overthrow the Galadhrim then all of Lorien would fall into despair. He is a wise being and so I began to piece together this plan. This is where it will all start to make sense to your narrow mind, little one. I knew that Haldir's wench was going with Elendir's party so I told Nucshakh to ready his group and ambush the party. With his love-bird gone, I knew that your brother would fall into the deepest grief and it would make my job a whole lot easier.

So, they did so, but I realised almost too late my mistake. Daealia had not gone with Elendir's company."

"So that is why Daealia disappeared?" said Orophin.

"Not quite. You see, I can't thank you enough for bringing your mother's sword to me, it was such a help for a cover-up. I went down to the borders to bury it and who should I find by the Nimrodel, but Daealia. The sword came in very useful, I can tell you."

Orophin let out a short gasp of horror.

"Y-You killed her?"

"Quick aren't you, little one. Yes, I killed her. I then buried the sword by the borders and the orcs took it away by nightfall. I sent the letter to Haldir and then another blow came. Those orcs couldn't even manage to murder Elendir properly. They'd killed the rest of his party but they couldn't manage to kill him! But no matter, Nucshakh came to me last night, and that is when we planned this attack. And it was worked better than I could have ever imagined it to. Your brother seemed to be distraught and I have to admit, the orcs did a pretty good job of it, wouldn't you agree?"

Glorendil stood up and motioned for Orophin to follow suit. Orophin stood, not taking his eyes away from Glorendil.

**Chen fuion! ****Gweriannechnin, penum** Orophin cried suddenly, his voice shrill with grief and rage .

Glorendil simply turned to him, raised an delicate brow and smirked.

"_Ai_! A touch harsh wouldn't you say?"

At this, Orophin's eyes blazed with mingled horror and hatred. He turned on his heel and dashed out the way his brothers had left. The branches snapped as he flew through them. His feet were moving so fast and automatically they might have had wings. Behind him, he could hear Glorendil pursuing him. He ran through into a clearing where Haldir was tending to a fallen Galadhrim's wounds. Haldir looked up as Orophin came hurtling towards him.

"Haldir!" he panted "Glorendil, he-" before he could finish, he slumped to the floor in a dead faint. Haldir fell at his brother's side and tried to rouse him but Glorendil had already caught up. Upon seeing Haldir, Glorendil adopted a confused and quite normal attitude.

"Haldir. I don't know what came over him. One minute I was talking to him, and the next he just bolted."

"What? No warning at all?" asked Haldir, surprise evident upon his face.

"Nay. He just ran."

Haldir turned back to his brother and leaned him up against the tree while he continued to tend to the injured Galadhrim. However, while his back was turned he heard a callous whisper from behind.

"I prefer it this way anyhow."

Haldir whipped round to find Glorendil standing, dagger unsheathed and clutched tightly in his palm.

"What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my duty as a Drow of Mordor" growled Glorendil.

Haldir's eyes widened and he leapt out of the way, just as the dagger plunged into the bark of the tree.

"Drow?"

"Yes. That's right" Glorendil pinned Haldir to the nearest tree by his shoulder with his one free hand and to his horror, Haldir found himself utterly defenceless for the first time in his life.

"Now then. I believe your fate is no longer in the hands of the Valar, O March warden" sneered Glorendil. He pressed the point of the dagger to Haldir's neck ready to make the final killing strike when he suddenly stopped. The dagger fell from his hand with a dull thud and his eyes widened before he slumped to the ground, a knife deep inside his back.

Orophin bent down and pulled out the knife from Glorendil's body before his knees buckled and he fell down again. Haldir crawled to his brother's side and took him in his arms as one would cradle a child.

"Gohenonin" was all he could whisper "Orophin, Gohenonin."

* * *

****

**NB: Elvish Translations **

_Gohenonin - _Forgive me

_Chen fuion_ - I feel disgust at you

_Gweriannechnin!_ – You betrayed me!

_Penum_ - Evil one

_Ai! - _Ah!


	9. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Title**: A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing:** None

**Rating**: PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING:** Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast**: Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Feedback:** Yes please! We_ "aspiring"_ authors thrive on the stuff.

**Timeline**: A.U. Not following movie-verse.

**Summary**: When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Spoilers:** None

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_Blood Is Thicker Than Water_

"What happened?" Rúmil suddenly appeared out of the dense forest and his eyes widened when he saw what lay before him.

His eyes darted from Glorendil's body on the ground, to Haldir cradling Orophin and back to Glorendil again. Haldir did not answer for silent tears were pouring down his face as he held Orophin tightly against his chest.

"I should have protected him, Rúmil" he said thickly.

"What do you mean? Haldir what happened?"

"He killed him, and he nearly killed me."

"Who killed who? Haldir, you're not making any sense."

More footsteps came into earshot through the trees and gradually more of the Galadhrim appeared, some carrying the fallen others with ailments of their own. All looked appalled at the scene that lay before them. An elder elf was the first to speak.

"Get the injured up to the healer. Rúmil, you take Glorendil and help Haldir take Orophin."

Rúmil's expression darkened when he heard these words.

"Sûl tôl o nîfech, Galáril" he spat "How dare you give out orders like that. Have you no heart?"

There was a murmur of varied opinions from the surrounding elves but they were silenced when Galáril held up his hand.

"In case you have forgotten, Rúmil" he sneered "I am second in command below your brother and so that makes me the captain when he is unable to fulfil his duty for that title."

"Has an eagle pecked out your eyes and cast them into Anduin?" retorted Rúmil "Chen fuion! You stand there, giving out orders as though your heart is as glacial as it can be?"

"Do what he says, Rúmil" came Haldir's voice as he stood up "I shall take care of Orophin. You take Glorendil. The rest of you follow Galáril."

A younger elf by the name of Elywyn stepped forward.

"Captain. My brother and I are not in need of any healing. Shall we scout the borders for any remaining Orcs?"

"Chen hannon, Elywyn. Yes. I would be most grateful" replied Haldir.

Elywyn and his brother turned and ran back into the forest leaving the others gazing upon Haldir with concern.

"Go" he assured them "I'll live. Now get going, quickly."

Haldir carried Orophin up through the forest towards Caras Galadhon with Rumil following in his shadow, carrying Glorendil's lifeless body.

During the night, the healer's room was never still. Elves came and went. Movement continued throughout the night while the injured Galadhrim were tended to. Haldir sat by Orophin's bed all night long, barely averting his gaze from his brother's unconscious form. Rúmil also remained with his brothers but occasionally got up and wandered the halls, trying to make sense of all that had happened. He could find none for he had not heard what Orophin had from Glorendil.

Morning eventually came and there was certain dampness in the air as though Mother Nature was grieving for the fallen. Glorendil's body had not been buried yet; for Rúmil had requested to let Orophin have the chance to say goodbye if he wished. He did not know of Glorendil's treachery. All he knew was that the pair had always been together and everyone thought of them as being steadfast friends. Had Rúmil been aware of Glorendil's true intentions towards his brothers and Lorien, he would probably have murdered him long ago but fate has the unusual knack of being able to twist things so easily.

* * *

When Orophin awoke several hours later, the first thing he noticed was a stabbing pain in his back. Then it all came flooding back to him in an endless wave of grief. The Orcs, Céldor's death, Glorendil. . . Orophin sat bolt upright with this memory. Glorendil. Where was he? Was he still alive or had he, Orophin, struck down the one friend he had known since he was an Elfling with his own hand? Then he remembered why he had struck out. Glorendil, a Drow. A Drow of Mordor. How could he have not seen it before?

"Orophin?" Haldir came hurrying into the room and gently embraced his brother.

"Brother, how do you fare?" asked Haldir.

"I cannot say for I am confused. All I know is my back aches terribly. Haldir, is Glorendil dead?"

Haldir looked surprised at this sudden question.

"I am afraid he is, Orophin."

Orophin swallowed hard.

"And did I-did I kill him?"

"It was your dagger that killed him, yes."

Upon hearing this Orophin's welled up with tears and he shook with suppressed emotions. Haldir recognised the signs of deep despair and upon instinct he took Orophin in his arms again. Orophin leant into his brother's soft garments and wept openly.

"Hush, hush" soothed Haldir "Weep as much as you will. It is sometimes better that way."

"Haldir, I am so confused" sobbed Orophin.

"That is to be expected" replied Haldir, not losing the soft edge to his voice.

Orophin's sobs gradually became quieter and less frequent until he gently pulled away.

"Haldir, I have to tell you all that Glorendil said to me."

"Orophin. I do not ask you to do this. Not yet at any rate."

"I know. But I feel that the sooner I get it out of my system, the better."

Orophin regaled to Haldir all that Glorendil had told him, in every single detail. Haldir's facial expression showed anger, hatred and a deep pity for his brother. As soon as Orophin had finished he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

"I have to go and see my Lord and Lady. But I shall return soon. Until then I suggest you get some rest." Haldir got up from his seat and left the room. Orophin lay back down on his bed and tried to get to sleep. It was easier than he thought. Although he still had the feeling of misery inside him, it was lessened by pouring out his heart to Haldir and because of that, he felt almost at peace again.

Celeborn surveyed Haldir with an expression that closely resembled that of a father looking down on his son in a time of need.

"Haldir. I cannot tell you how grieved I am to hear this revelation about Daealia. If there's anything Galadriel or I can do to help, anything at all, all you need do is ask."

"Thank you my Lord. There is one thing though that I feel I need to do before I even start working my way back to where I was before all this began."

"What is that then, Haldir?"

"I feel I need to give Daealia a proper funeral."

"Are you sure this won't trouble your heart further?" Celeborn looked quite anxious about the idea and even a little apprehensive.

"I am sure. I just feel in my heart that she needs to be buried honourably. It's the least I owe her."

"I will speak to Galadriel about this and I shall be sure to let you know what she says."

"Thank you my Lord." Haldir bowed in front of the elf-lord and retreated back outside into the woods.

Exactly how many hours he wandered around the gardens, Haldir did not care to count. He wandered all the places where he and Daealia had walked and finally sat down at the base of a tree. He plucked a small bluebell from the ground and twirled it between his fingers. If Orophin was confused about what had happened, Haldir knew how he felt. He knew he should be grieving deeply for the loss of Daealia but in his heart, he found he couldn't. He felt he had already done his grieving, when the news first came that she was dead. False or not, the letter had ended up with a spark of truth upon it, and if anything, he felt relief that soon she would finally be at rest and her spirit could grace the halls of Mandos in peace.

He wandered back to the healer's room to see if Orophin was still sleeping. But he found that Orophin was no longer there. Instead, Rúmil was sitting on Orophin's vacated bed seemingly in deep thought.

"Where is Orophin?" inquired Haldir.

"He wished to go and see Glorendil."

"What?"

"Well, that is what he told me at least. He seemed to look as though he wanted to say goodbye to him."

Haldir didn't wait to hear what Rúmil had to say next. He left the healer's room and ran down the halls. He received curious glances from elves as he passed at speed but he didn't care, he had only one thing on his mind and that was to find Orophin as quickly as he could. The only place he thought Orophin could be was in the Crystal Hall. It was a place specifically for people to go and reflect. Although at times it was used as a room for ceremonies.

He ran along the many staircases until he came to the end of a long hall adorned with pale blue lights. In front of him were two large doors, both pale blue with silver handles. Haldir quietly opened one of the doors and slipped inside.

The Crystal Hall was a magnificent place indeed. The ceiling seemed to stretch on forever and around the walls there were paintings with soft, warm colours. From the centre of the ceiling there hung a divine chandelier, decorated with crystals and diamonds of the mountains. The chandelier also shone with a pale blue light as did tiny candle flames around the walls. On the floor there was a long sliver carpet that led down to a row of elm chairs of exquisite craftsmanship. Haldir wandered along the carpet and suddenly his eyes registered a figure, kneeling down in front of the chairs. He quickened his pace until he was standing right behind the figure.

"Orophin" he whispered gently " An man naw ech si?"

Orophin did not move.

"I am here, Haldir. Because I need to be" he said simply.

Haldir sighed and made for the door but Orophin spoke again.

"I am not grieving for Glorendil" he said firmly. "I have told them to rid Lorien of his presence."

"Who are you here for then?" asked Haldir.

"I am praying for Daealia."

"Really? Why?"

"She was so much more to you than Glorendil ever was to me. If it wasn't for me then she may still be alive."

Haldir knelt down next to his brother and put his arm around him.

"Nay, Orophin. It was not your fault. Glorendil had her days numbered from the day he first made the plan to make Lorien fall. Do not torture yourself with these thoughts for there is no need and no good can come of it save you falling into needless despair."

Orophin looked up at his brother, eyes glistening with tears.

"Well then" he said "Let us pray together that she will rest in peace in Mandos."

Haldir's eyes once more began to flow freely again and he clasped his brother's hand.

"Chen hannon, Orophin" he said, gratefully "Chen hannon."

* * *

**NB Elvish translations**

_An man naw ech si?_ - Why are you here?

_Chen hannon_ - Thank you

_Chen fuion_ - I feel disgust at you

_Sûl tôl o nîfech_ - Wind pours from your mouth


	10. Whiter than Snow

**Title:** A Rose Not Yet Withered

**Pairing**: None

**Rating:** PG13

**Genre**: Angst / Mystery

**WARNING:** Violence

**Beta**: None

**Cast:** Haldir, Orophin, Rúmil, Celeborn, Galadriel, OCs

**Disclaimer:** I own no-one from _The Lord Of The Rings. _All the characters and place names displayed belong to JRR Tolkien except Daealia and Glorendil who are from my own imagination and are the only ones I lay claim to. I do not intend to, nor am I making any financial gain from the writing of this story.

**Summary:** When news of a massacre reaches Lorien, time begins to run against the Galadhrim. Soon, even their trust for their own kin, is lost in a tangled web of lies, deceit and murder….

**Spoilers:** None

* * *

Chapter 10 

_Whiter than Snow_

The morning sun had barely risen and yet there was already slight movement in the trees. Along a narrow path came a company of three elves, each carrying a small shovel. At the back, two brothers named Tadrien and Celéndel were talking in hushed voices.

"Is Haldir not coming?" asked Celéndel, the eldest

"Nay. It would be too traumatic for him if we did find Daealia's body, especially if it was not fit to look at" replied Tadrien

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to Orophin, she must have been underground for a week or more. How could a body stay intact for that long, even if she was elven?"

"Well, we'll see"

The company continued their march through the forest until they came to a small stream, flowing down from the lush slopes from whence the company had come. Its dim waters caressed the pebbles as they flowed and from the depths of the waters the appeared to come a soft and gentle singing. It was as though the very waters themselves were alive with the music and songs of the earth and they sang for the joys of it.

"This is a very tragic day for Nimrodel and indeed all of Lorien" said another elf. He stood by the stream, his head bowed in grief.

"Why do you grieve so, Belélith?" questioned Celéndel.

"I am grieving for the near destruction of Nimrodel. Here we stand, armed with shovels, ready to destroy the home that she has dwelt in."

"But see here, Belélith" replied Celéndel "If she was buried a week ago or less then there should be some evidence of her burial." He pointed his hand at the banks of the Nimrodel "Look, there is none. Therefore she must have been buried by an enchantment or not buried at all."

"How do you propose to discover whether or not she lies here, Celéndel?" asked Belélith

"Lord Celeborn gave me this for such a purpose" replied Celéndel. From his pocket on his tunic he produced a small phial. Its contents were of a murky green and were swirling round the glass continuously.

"What is that?" asked his brother, Tadrien.

"It will reveal to us where Daealia lies, if indeed she does sleep here. If she is hidden by an enchantment, then tools we possess have no power to wield the secrets of the earth. Where she lies will be determined by this." He gestured at the phial and the three others watched and waited. Celéndel pulled the stopper out of the phial with a pop, and poured the contents onto the ground.

For a few minutes nothing could be seen to be happening. The emerald liquid glistened on the grass like freshly fallen dew and showed no signs of magical powers whatsoever. Suddenly the grass stopped glistening. Belélith and Tadrien gasped in surprise and wonder. Celéndel on the other hand just remained silent and solemn.

The liquid was gone and beneath the ground there was a pale white light glimmering underneath. The light began to move slowly across the ground and the company followed it. A few minutes later it ceased all movement and sat still.

"Is this the spot?" whispered Tadrien.

"It must be" replied Celéndel "From the clearness of the light, she must be buried quite near the surface."

"We still have to dig?" said Belélith in shock.

"Yes, though not as much as we would have to have done had my Lord not given me this phial." explained Celéndel

Then, catching sight of the renewed mournful expression on Belélith's face, Celéndel continued further than he would have ordinarily done.

"There is naught to grieve for, Belélith" he said "Nimrodel shall not be destroyed as you fear, nor shall any part of her home be left disturbed, for the Lord gave me a second phial."

Belélith's eyes widened as Celéndel retrieved another phial, slightly larger than the first and containing a livid blue liquid.

"What is that?" Belélith asked.

"It simply undoes any change that comes over nature."

Belélith nodded to show his agreement and picked up his shovel.

The elves dug at the banks of Nimrodel for what seemed like hours until finally a glimmer of white light shone through a gap in the earth. Celéndel held up his hand to signal the others to stop digging. He laid aside his shovel and gently began to brush away at the loose earth underneath. Belélith and Tadrien knealt down and they too began to sweep away the dirt. Minutes later, a great clod of earth crumbled and fell away. What lay beneath would stay in the company's minds for as long as they lived.

Beneath the stilled hands of the elves; the top half of a woman's body was revealed. She was clad in sliver-grey, such was the garb of the Lorien people, and though the covering earth had stained the dress she wore, it still retained the shine of Elven tailoring. Her face, once pale pink with life was now as grey as her clothing for her prison of nature had not only stained her attire, it had stained her all over. Her fine chestnut hair once glossy and sleek was now matted with clumps of dirt clinging to each strand. Bit by bit, the surrounding elves brushed away the lower half of her tomb.

There she lay, daughter of Celiowyn and Violia. Strong she had been in life yet still death had claimed her. Though silent and lifeless, her expression was one of such calmness that she could have merely been asleep. Silence rained on the company and as they gazed down upon the young woman's body in despair. Grief was in all their faces.

The beams of the morning sun rippled through the trees and the leaves overhead rustled in the early breeze. Cold as he was, even Celéndel could not hold back the tears that flowed at the sight of Daealia's body. Finally, he wiped away the final tear and set to work again. He made his way to the top of the grave, bent down and placed his hands under Daealia's arms, ready to lift her out of the ground. Belélith still sat and grief and sadness enveloped him. He remained weeping on the ground and took no heed of Celéndel's movements.

Tadrien moved to the bottom of the hollow and took hold of her legs. In unison, they lifted her out of the grave and promptly set to work on removing what they could of the dirt on her clothing and skin.

Once the majority of the dirt had been removed, Celéndel poured the contents of the final phial into the hole. There was a slight shudder and new earth filled the void. Between them, with Belélith following in their wake, Celéndel and Tadrien carried Daealia's body up the slopes and back towards Caras Galadhon. Back to her home.

* * *

The following day, Haldir would not be comforted. He left his room, before anyone else was awake, and for many hours he wandered through the glades of Lothlorien. Finally, evening came and Haldir was met by his brothers outside his room and together they made their way down to the Crystal Hall. 

The atmosphere in the Hall was one of sorrow and mourning and the chairs at the head of the hall had been removed and in their place, supported by oak beams lay a white coffin made of mahogany. Pearl it was in its colour and silver were the handles on either side. On either end of the coffin, a diamond was encrusted into the wood.

Haldir and his brothers made their way to seats at the front of the hall, past many elves who were already seated. Some were crying, some held sombre expressions. But whatever the expressions and emotions of the people in the room, the feeling was all the same. A sense of humility lingered in the air. All sensed it but none knew from where it came. The array of the people was similar. No matter what the clothing, the shade was all the same. Grey. The shade of deep respect and solemnity.

The service was not long but by the end, Haldir had long since dissolved into tears. His brothers fought hard to keep their brother comforted but even they found it difficult when they themselves were continually breaking down.

The congregation was led outside into the gardens where a burial place had been selected. Underneath a large elm the coffin was laid down in the grave. Orophin's arm was around Haldir's shoulder as his brother wept at the sight. Rúmil stood in silence, tears coursing down his own face. His gaze was fixed on the coffin that was beginning to disappear underneath the earth being piled back inside the grave.

In the years that followed, Haldir often returned to this place to think and remember all the times he had spent with Daealia. Never was her rest disturbed again, nor her memory forgotten by all that knew her.

Finally, when all trace of the coffin was gone, Haldir allowed himself to be led away by his brothers.

Night came upon Lorien as silently as a tiger would creep up on its prey. Once back inside his room, Haldir found that he could not weep anymore and to his surprise, found himself drifting off to sleep.

Rúmil wandered the corridors to Orophin's room and knocked gently on the door. There was no answer.

Rúmil pushed open the door and peered inside to make sure that his brother was alright. He saw Orophin lying on the bed, long since deep in slumber. Rumil closed the door quietly and slipped back outside.

Before going to bed, Rúmil decided he should check on Haldir. So he crossed to the far side and opened he door gently. He hoped that Haldir would be asleep, and to his relief, he was. Gazing into the sleeping face of his brother, Rúmil felt a feeling of pain stir within him. He recalled something that he himself had said to Orophin.

_"Why do such tragedies happen to innocent people?" _

Rúmil still hadn't found the answer and deep in his heart he knew that he never would understand why what happens, does. Haldir stirred in his sleep and Rúmil started, afraid for a brief moment that he had woken him. But Haldir slept on and finally Rúmil left his brother.

The cool night air flooded into the trees of Lorien. Higher up, tiny leaves rustled as the breeze swam lightly over them and still Haldir slept on. The pale curtains moved to the rhythm of the wind as it floated through the window of Haldir's quarters and down to where he lay in slumber. His silver, silken hair fluttered slightly and the air breathed over his silent head, caressing his unblemished cheeks. Above the natural sigh of the wind, came an even softer, melodic sound.

"Navaer" it seemed to whisper, "Navaer, Melethen. . . "

Outside the stars winked down from the heavens, clearly visible against the ebony sky and the trees of Lorien lay still and quiet once again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

****

**NB: Elvish translations-**

_Melethen_- My love

_Navaer - _Farewell


	11. Epilogue

**_A Rose Not Yet Withered_ **

**E****pilogue**

****

_Note from the author: I realise that during the writing of this story, I may have left a couple of threads dangling. So, I am writing this brief epilogue to tie those off. If I have not explained something that you wish to know about the story, or I have missed something out, please let me know. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

****

**Summary of Glorendil's Schemes OR "A Step by Step Account of Glorendil's Treachery."**

First thing's first, and something I am sure you will have gathered. Glorendil killed Daealia. He took Orophin's mother's sword to the edge of Lorien but knew of it's powers that preyed on the mind. This is why Haldir, Rumil and Orophin couldn't stand the sight of it. The sword's strange power, although not directly dealt with in the story, is hinted at.

Glorendil is is league with the orcs of Mordor being that his own mother was a Drow. Naturally he was born in Mordor, lived in Lorien until he was aken away by the High elves, under their misconception that he had been kidnapped by the Drow. Therefore, he had a plan to take down the Galadhrim and make Lorien fall into darkness.

The orcs followed Glorendil's orders and ambushed Elendir's company. Glorendil thought Daealia was with them. That's why he chose Elendir's party. Knowing that Daealia and Haldir were together he knew that by taking down her, Haldir would fall into despair and his job made even easier.

Upon finding that Daealia had not gone with them he followed her to the Nimrodel and there he murdered her with the sword. He buried her by Nimrodel and buried the sword by the edge of the forest.

Orcs arrived but Glorendil drove them away saying that he still had affairs to attend to and they should come back in seven days. Orcs left but not before Glorendil told them where the sword was hidden. He forged Elendir's signiture and sent the letter to Haldir not knowing that Elendir had escaped. Upon discovering this, he atempted to kill himself under the pretence of believing that Orophin was no longer his friend. He saw the distress of Orophin as a convienience, otherwise he would have done it at his own quarters.

He then met with Nucshakh, an orc, and the two formulated a plan which was put into action and caused the death of Celdor, amongst others. This battle is where Glorendil finally fell and his treachery was revealed.

* * *

****

**What IS the Pool of Tears?**

The 'Pool of Tears' is a magical pool, situated on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon, that only appears when a grieving person is seeking comfort. Since Elves rarely die not many have found this pool in Lorien. However the pool itself is trecherous in what it reveals. It reveals events to the likeness of the griever in an attempt to comfort them by making them see that their problem could be worse. However the visions are placed there by previous visitors.

For example: Finwyn and his love.

It can however, be hoodwinked. Glorendil came to the pool pretending to be sorrowful and in deep grief. The pool revealed itself to him and he contibuted the false image of Daealia's death. Even though Daealia's death scene was not real, the pool had no way of telling so.

Glorendil filled his mind with the thought of death and so was able to portray the terrible and horrific images to the pool. As soon as Haldir found the pool he saw the "comforting images" of Fiwyn and the armies but he also saw Daealia's death. This was because the pool was attempting to "comfort" him again by showing the "truth".

* * *

****

**Glorendil? A Drow? It's not possible!!**

****

It is. Well, at least, in my story it is. (It's AU afterall!). Anyway, this theory works upon the basis that Glorendil's great-grandmother ran off with a High elf and gave birth to his grandmother. Although his grandmother was physically a drow, she was inwardly only half. Therefore, the grandmother passed the high elven genes onto her daughter (Glorendil's mother), and Glorendil's mother passed the genes onto Glorendil. Unfortunately, the high elven gene proved dominant in Glorendil and so he was born with the physical likeness of a high elf, but still with the inward, murderous and vengeful spirit of a drow

* * *

I hope that ties off the ends of what was not explained within the story. If anyone has any other questions, please do not hesitate to ask.

Many thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
